<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Nights, City Lights by Percygranger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373414">Late Nights, City Lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger'>Percygranger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Welcome to Night Vale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2014 backlog, Domestic Fluff, Just boyfriends being pals, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaguely inspired by Carlos from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/200729">Love is All You Need To Destroy Your Enemies</a> by shadydave, which is amazing and a series you should definitely read if you like well-crafted characters, tightly-knit plots, and crossovers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos/Cecil Palmer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Nights, City Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Cecil, come to bed.” </p><p>Cecil looks up from his typewriter, and regrets that his eyes take so long to focus on his love and his perfect hair. Carlos is frowning at him, concerned. Even his frown lines are beautiful.  </p><p>They both know the signs of exhaustion and overwork. They’re a bit too alike in this habit. Thankfully, they’ve managed to take turns who, exactly, is being obsessive, until now. </p><p>“I need to get this one line done.” Cecil says.</p><p>“That’s what you said two hours ago.” Carlos sighs, and puts a gentle hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “You’ve told me a few times about my ignorance in the compromise department. This is me telling you about your problems in the overwork one, capische?” </p><p>Cecil sighs deeply, but nods, and clicks his mouse, saving and shutting down his work. Carlos steadies him as he stands, ignoring the ever-present, judgemental person flickering in his peripheral. If he wanted another opinion, he’d ask.</p><p>They stumble to bed, collapsing more than simply getting in. Carlos spoons Cecil, taking in Cecil’s happy sigh with a smile. </p><p>“Love you.”</p><p>“Oh, don't start that," Cecil groans. "I love you an equally balanced amount.”</p><p>“Go to sleep now.”</p><p>"If you insist.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>